Un Malentendido
by Uriko
Summary: La persona "A" atrapa a la persona "Y" en una situación muy comprometedora en la que la puso la persona "H" con la persona "T"... ¿alguien entendió eso? ^^U ~ No es lo mejor que he escrito, pero bueno -.-U


-Es tu turno. Lanza ya - dijo HoroHoro impacientemente  
-Espera un momento... ya - contestó Yoh a la vez que lanzaba una carta al centro de la mesa  
-¡Perdiste de nuevo! ¡Ja! Eso significa que yo gano  
-Por favor... esto es tan estúpido - dijo Ren Tao tirando unas cuantas cartas con desgane   
-Eso lo dices solo por que yo gané - HoroHoro juntó las cartas - juguemos otro más  
-No lo creo, HoroHoro - dijo Yoh tratando de escapar  
-Vamos, y esta vez lo haremos interesante. El que pierda tendrá que realizar algún castigo que le pondrá el ganador. ¿Qué les parece?  
  
Yoh y Ren miraron a HoroHoro un momento. Obviamente, él quería seguir jugando por que lo encontraba divertido, y lo encontraría aún más divertido cuando alguno de ellos tuviera que realizar ese castigo, ya que era seguro que Horo no perdería. Aún así, ambos aceptaron, pues Ren no podía evitar la tentación de ver a Yoh bajo humillación, y este último, por su parte, encontraba divertido ver a Ren haciendo algo ridículo.  
  
-Bien - dijeron ambos shamanes a la vez  
-¡Perfecto! Entonces yo parto, y esta vez serán pares - fue la contestación de HoroHoro  
  
Una vez que cada cual tuvo sus cartas, las mostraron para ver quien sería el perdedor, y fue Yoh quien se vio traicionado por la suerte.  
  
-Bien, ahora déjame pensar en tu castigo - dijo HoroHoro mientras el dulce olor de la cena llegaba hasta él - Tamao esta haciendo la cena, ¿Verdad? - preguntó de repente. Ren e Yoh lo miraron con confusión.  
-Así es - contestó Yoh  
-Bien, pues tu castigo, Yoh Asakura, será... ¡Que tienes que besar a Tamao Tamamura!  
-¿¡Qué!? - gritó Yoh medio pasmado  
-¿¡Qué cosa!? - le siguió Ren  
-Pues eso. ¡Hazlo!  
  
A Yoh apenas y le dio tiempo de reaccionar, cuando menos lo había pensado, HoroHoro ya lo había arrastrado medio camino a la cocina, y Ren iba detrás de ellos con el rostro impregnado de curiosidad, aunque aún así no dejaba de ser más sensato que HoroHoro y antes de seguir se detuvo a pensar en algo un momento, pero lo que fuera aquello, su mente lo deshecho rápidamente.  
  
-¡Espera! No, no lo voy a hacer, ¡suéltame! - Yoh se resistía en vano, ya que él estaba siendo arrastrado por el suelo, y en cambio su opresor estaba de pie.  
-Anda, Yoh, no seas cobarde, solo es un juego, no va pasar nada. Tu prometida sigue siendo Anna. - decía HoroHoro sonriendo pícaramente.  
  
Los forcejeos se escuchaban hasta la cocina, donde Tamao se esmeraba en hacer una cena que dejara complacido a Yoh. Aunque estaba muy inmersa en su labor, no pudo dejar de notar que quien forcejeaba era precisamente Yoh, por lo que se acercó a la puerta para dar una mirada discreta, pero apenas escuchó la voz de HoroHoro decir algo así como "tienes que hacerlo" cuando vio como el antemencionado shaman tomaba a Yoh y empujaba su cabeza hacía la de ella, provocando la unión de sus labios. Tamao solo sintió como si volara al contacto de su boca con la de la persona que ella tanto amaba, y antes de despegar de la tierra solo vio a HoroHoro salir corriendo mientras se reía... después de eso cerró lo ojos y no los volvió abrir si no hasta que Yoh, quien hasta el momento se había quedado shockeado, la separó bruscamente de él y salió corriendo también diciendo algo que no pudo entender bien, aunque le pareció que era el nombre de alguien.  
  
-Joven Yoh... - dijo Tamao para ella misma mientras se sonrojaba -... por fin... ¿usted se ah dado cuenta de mis sentimientos?... ¡Soy tan Feliz!  
  
La aprendiza de los Asakura dio un ligero salto que expresaba su emoción y continuo más arduamente con su labor de cocinar, sin darse cuenta de que una bandana roja había quedado olvidada en la entrada de la cocina...   
  
Mientras tanto, Yoh corría con dirección a la habitación de Anna. Ella corría más rápido de lo que esperaba, y cuando trató de darle alcance en las escaleras ella aceleró demasiado el paso, dejándolo muy atrás. Seguro que ya estaría en su habitación, con la puerta cerrada y trancada.   
  
No tardó ni un minuto en llegar, y se sorprendió de ver que la puerta estaba tan solo emparejada, como si le estuviese permitiendo la entrada, así que decidió simplemente penetrar en la habitación de su prometida. Anna estaba dentro, dándole la espalda.  
  
-Anna... no es lo que tú... - trató de comenzar el shaman, pero la sacerdotisa no lo dejó continuar  
-Yoh... - dijo ella con un tono de voz que resultaba extraño, era como si fuera a quebrarse en cualquier momento - creo... creo que si hablo con tu abuela y uso las palabras correctas... puedo convencerla de que... - hizo una pausa un poco más larga, pero continuó -... de que convierta a Tamao en tu prometida en vez de a mi...  
-¿¡Que dices!?   
-Eso... creo que es lo mejor. Yo puedo seguir entrenándote, si eso quieres, pero no debo obligarte a estar conmigo si en realidad amas a otra persona...  
-Anna...  
  
Yoh se acercó a la chica que tantas veces lo había mandado y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros. Anna dio un salto inesperado ante la sensación de contacto y se alejó un poco, bajando la cabeza y asegurándose de que Yoh no viera su rostro, pero él no se rindió tan fácilmente, y con mucha más delicadeza y firmeza que la primera vez, volvió a sujetarla y le dio la vuelta, dejándola de frente a él, aunque con la cabeza aún agachada. El shaman sintió algo caer en su brazo, y no tardó en descubrir que era una lagrima.  
  
-Anna... no quiero que hagas eso.  
-... ¿Por qué? Tamao será más buena contigo y ya te dije que aún puedo entrenarte...  
-Pero yo no amo a Tamao y no me quiero casar con ella. Yo ya quiero a otra persona.  
  
Yoh se aventuró a acercarse más a Anna, y cambiar la posición de sus manos, pasándolas de los hombros a la espalda de su prometida, logrando así envolverla en un abrazo. Ella estaba demasiado cansada de parecer fuerte ante la situación, así que no hizo nada para impedírselo y además dejó descansar su cabeza en el hombro del shaman, a la vez que dejaba escapar un sollozo que había estado reteniendo todo el tiempo.  
  
-Anna... ¿sabes por que voy a convertirme en el Shaman King? - preguntó Yoh  
-... para tener una vida tranquila - contestó ella con la voz cansada por su llanto silencioso.  
-No, no es por eso. Yo seré el Shaman King por que debo darte a ti una vida de lujos y estabilidad, y eso lo haré por que... - pausó su frase un momento. Aquellas palabras no salían con tanta facilidad como las otras -... te amo - continuó. Después de escuchar aquella confesión, Anna no pudo más que aferrarse al cuerpo de Yoh y abrazarlo haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que le quedaba, gesto que él correspondió de la misma forma.  
-Se que tú serás el Shaman King, siempre lo he sabido, y aunque no sea así, no importa... por que también te amo, Yoh.  
-¿Puedo? - preguntó él  
-¿También le pediste permiso a Tamao?  
-No, pero las disculpas se las tendrá que pedir HoroHoro. Yo solo te las pediré a ti.  
  
No dio tiempo de más, cuando Yoh ya se encontraba rozando los labios de Anna de una manera muy dulce. Ella aceptó la caricia, presionando sus labios bajo los de él.   
El beso se rompió lentamente. Cuando sus rostros estuvieron totalmente separados, Anna se encontró con la sonrisa de Yoh dirigida totalmente hacía ella, y no pudo evitar sentir como sus mejillas se encendían un poco.  
  
-Eres muy linda, Anna - le dijo él acentuando su sonrisa y consiguiendo colorear más las mejillas de Anna  
-Cállate... - contestó abrazándose a él y escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro  
  
Así se quedaron, hasta que sus cuerpos no aguantaron más y ambos sucumbieron ante el sueño, quedando recostados en el piso.  
  
~ Fin  
  
::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::  
  
-No puedo creer que este haciendo esto...  
-No tiene nada de malo, mira, ya se quedaron bien dormiditos  
-Ya era hora, pero todavía queda algo pendiente  
-¿Y que es?  
-¡Tamao!  
-Ah, tú no te preocupes por eso Ren, el mío es plan con maña. Sígueme.  
  
Ren siguió a HoroHoro hasta el estanque, donde vieron a Tamao derramando algunas lagrimas y a alguien junto a ella que la consolaba con mucho afecto... era...  
  
-¿¡Manta!? o_oU  
-Si, Ren. Verdad que soy el mejor cupido que pueda haber ^o^  
-Este... si...  
-Ah, por cierto... ¿tú hermana ya esta comprometida?  
-Ni lo pienses U  
-¿Y que hay de ti? ¿No te sientes muy solo?  
-Mejor búscate algo a ti mismo... U  
-o.oU - HoroHoro se queda petrificado al recordar su falta de pareja y Ren se retira  
  
Uriko ~ Ejem... ahora si, El fin ^-^U   
  
Uy, me eh dado cuenta que me encanta el pasteleo xD pero mi próximo fic será más humorístico, así que no se preocupen los que ya están empalagados ^^ La verdad es que este no me gustó mucho... pero que bah, a mi casi nada de lo que escribo me gusta y aún así lo sigo haciendo xD así que, si lograste leer todo, deja un review y dame tu opinion clara y objetiva, sie? ^-^   
Y recuerden, los personajes y Shaman King pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, yo solo me encargue de destrozar su obra ^^U 


End file.
